Puppet on a String
by TheBitterAftertaste
Summary: All Bellatrix did, when she found out what she had done...was cried...yet, she couldn't disobey her Lord Voldemort? She was his favourite...but maybe that wasn't such a good thing... R & R!


Chapter One

A/N: Sooo… I'm new to the Harry Potter fics! I've wanted to do a Bellatrix one for ages though! I do love Helena Bonham Carter! I hope you all like it, I usually do my fics, the more reviews the more updates and quicker! Hope you enjoy! Set just after Order of Phoenix, doesn't follow the plot!

Standing as he entered the room, Bellatrix looked down at the cold stone table beneath her. Her 'Lord' sat down, giving the rest of the Death Eaters permission to do so. There was a quiet shuffle of chairs as they all sat. _What's he looking so pleased about? Last I heard Potter got out last night, he should have a face like thunder _she thought glancing at him, only to shudder when his focus remained completely on her. She broke off first, but not without noticing his smug expression.

"As you all may very well have heard, Harry Potter escaped last night, with an enormous help from that wretched old Albus." Voldemort began. The room remained at a deadly silence, you could have cut through the atmosphere with a knife.

"But…we did manage one successful downfall, cutting off another one of Potter's ties , thanks to Bellatrix." He looked at her once more and nodded in acknowledgement. A confused Bellatrix looked questioningly back at him and Voldemort let out a cold chuckle.

"Come come now Bellatrix, don't be modest, killing your cousin Sirius, was a triumph." he flashed a smile at her as Bellatrix's usually pale face turned a deathly shade of white.

"Dismissed." Voldemort boomed as the rest of the Death Eaters stood and left swiftly. Bellatrix following them.

"Bella." Voldemort said in almost a whisper, yet she heard. She stood frozen in her tracks, as she turned to face him in a split second he was stood, their faces centimetres away from one another. Tears rose in her eyes. _Of all the petty, degrading things he has done to me. This one had to be the worst. True, Sirius and I had never gotten on, but I would have never wished death upon him, and I certainly wouldn't want to be the one to inflict that upon him. _Suddenly all the frustration and upset he had caused her over 20 years of being one of his followers broke her down.

"How dare you!" She raged "How dare you take my body like that! And to kill my OWN cousin! You disgust me!" She yelled at him. Voldemort looked shocked, then furious, grabbing onto her lace covered shoulders with his bony hands he quickly flung her hard into the wall behind her, causing bits of plaster to crumble and fall into her messy brown curls. Quickly hitting her at lightning speed Voldemort equipped his wand and pushed the jagged end to her throat, giving her little room to breathe, never mind move, moving aside a few strands of her hair he leant in closely to her ear.

"Speak to me like that Bellatrix you'll be dead before you even hit the floor." he hissed in her ear. He could feel her heart pounding under her lace corset and pulled back, seeing Bellatrix fear him like that, made him feel good. Now tracing the edge of her cup line just above her breasts with his wand he stared intently into her almost black eyes. Black eyes that were full of pain, full of fear, and also full of sorrow.

"You're my favourite my Bella…" he murmured slowly trailing the wand down to her cleavage. Now staring intently into Voldemort's eye slits she hissed at him.

"I wish I wasn't" she spat. Voldemort childishly tutted at her as if she were nothing but a small child.

"Oh but Bella…if you weren't my favourite…I would have to hurt you…" he taunted stroking her cheek with his thumb, his other hand still firmly grasping the wand and trailing it across her upper body.

"You're pathetic. Any other great Lord would have been able to capture and kill a BOY by now. But yet…what's this? You couldn't do the job first time, ickle baby Potter still lives." she teased in her infant tone. Voldemort snarled at her and raised his wand, pointing it to her ivory white chest.

"Sectumsempra!" He cast as the ever so familiar tearing of skin cut through the air causing Bellatrix to scream in pain as she fell to the floor, deep gashes appearing on her chest and neck as blood started to seep out of them. Hot tears started to trail down her face as he raised his wand once more pulling her to him, his fists gripping her tightly.

"Remember baby Bella. I made you. I can break you just as easily." he hissed menacingly. He placed his face to her neck and licked one of the gashes on her neck, she jolted, this only made him feel better. Letting her go with a signal of his hand she ran out the room and upstairs to her small room. _Ever since Rudolphus had left her she had been relegated to the smaller room, but she didn't care, it was compact, and she felt safe there, it was about the only time she felt safe anymore. _Locking the door behind her she wasn't ashamed to now let the tears fall, and many did. Casting a healing spell over herself she was soon reformed into her usual self, she flopped on the bed and cried some more, not from the pain in her chest, not even from her warning from Voldemort. But for the loss of her cousin, Sirius, and she silently prayed to the stars she could be forgiven for what she had done.

This wasn't like Bellatrix at all, thinking rational, and reasonable thoughts, she knew then it would be time again soon for the little 'ritual'. You see, Bellatrix wasn't insane in the slightest, nor was she infantile or particularly sinister. Voldemort once every month warped her mind, mixing her memories and brain functions up. It was a painful and agonising process, but what could she do? All she was was a puppet on a string.

Okay that's the first chapter :D I feel pretty proud to have written a Bellatrix ;) If you want another chapter you know what to do J


End file.
